


Bristling Assassins

by WriterWrathorn



Category: Dota 2
Genre: Attempted Murder, Chained up, Consensual Sex, Cunnilingus, DOTA 2 - Freeform, Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Hypnosis, Inverted Nipples, Lesbian Sex, Neutral Ending, Scissoring, Smut, Threesome, name kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:54:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23776453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterWrathorn/pseuds/WriterWrathorn
Summary: Sometimes an assassin makes a mistake, though it's rare that two assassins would make the same mistake at the same time.Though, this is the kind of mistake Mireska will thoroughly enjoy.Mireska/Lanaya/Mortred where Mireska uses hypnosis to get her payback for the assassins attempted murder
Relationships: Lanaya the Templar Assassin/Mortred the Phantom Assassin, Mireska Sunbreeze the Dark Willow/Lanaya the Templar Assassin, Mireska Sunbreeze the Dark Willow/Mortred the Phantom Assassin
Comments: 5
Kudos: 24





	Bristling Assassins

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please, leave a comment and let me know what you loved, hated or just to leave a big smiley face.  
> :D
> 
> Also! I've updated the story for general grammar fixes.

The Templar Assassin, or Lanaya as she went by, clung to the shadows of the undergrowth. Her black face mask, only covering the lower half of her face, stopped the leaves and branches from tickling her skin, which would usually make her sneeze.

She wore her traditional Templar outfit, which revealed a bit of skin, and left nothing for the imagination. She was convinced that the male alternative covered up far more than this one. Her black tights were basically just a second skin, and if she bent forward enough, anyone could see the outline of her ass, which was a tad embarrassing.

Lanaya's short, strapless dress didn’t aid matters much either, in the way that it only covered her body, and her thighs were exposed, which were thankfully covered by her tights. She attempted to compensate for the exposed skin by wearing a bracer on her right forearm, and a draping sleeve that covered her left arm.

She still wasn’t sure why she had to wear the outfit. Maybe because the Hidden Ones were only hiding because they perved on people.

Speaking of those mysterious creeps, she was tasked by the Hidden Ones, her benefactors of knowledge, to eliminate the Dark Willow. Lanaya originally had no idea who that was, but that was half the fun. She was expected to investigate her targets, to find out their travelling plans, their powers, and the best way to take them down.

Most targets would simply be felled by her psi blades, but Mireska would be different. She’d stalked the Dark Willow for some time, and learned she was heading east. The reason was unknown, but Lanaya didn’t care.

Mireska would never reach her destination anyway.

Lanaya slowed her breathing. Further down the forest pathway, Mireska had just come out from the forest trees. The Fae woman had done an excellent job of steering clear of the roadways, much to Lanaya’s frustration, and it was simply luck that had led Mireska to happen upon a pathway that Lanaya was scouting.

Fate and luck were an unreliable source of research, Lanaya knew that much, but if she were to find a book that just happened to contain what she searched for, well, Lanaya wouldn’t complain about it all too much.

Mireska was walking, which Lanaya thought strange, considering the Fae could fly. This already set red flags in Lanaya’s mind, unsure if Mireska was purposefully throwing herself out into the open to draw out the assassin.

Lanaya crept further ahead, keeping low, and ensuring her meld magic held strong. She wasn’t entirely sure if the Fae could see through invisibility magic, and Lanaya wasn’t tempted to find out now.

She could hear the Dark Willow humming loudly, and watched her dawdle along the dirt road without a care in the world. How little the girl knew of her fate.

As a Fae, she possessed humanoid features, two lanky arms with a few red petals growing from her forearms. She wore a dress shaped like a green bell flower, with green leggings ending in red heels. She also wore a purple vest with orange trimmings, the shoulder pads overlapping like rose petals, and the open buttons barely covered her smaller sized—

 _‘Stop looking at her tiny boobs.’_ Lanaya mentally berated herself, watching the approaching Fae woman. She forced her eyes down, focusing on the lantern in her hand, with her infamous pet Jex inside. Lanaya had no idea what Jex did, but it probably wasn’t the average wisp. Lanaya assumed that it would be harmless when it’s master died, and would pose no danger when Lanaya made her retreat.

What fascinated Lanaya the most, was the slowly blooming petals that grew from the top of Mireska’s head. Two of the longer petals curled forward, covering her forehead slightly, while the rest were shorter that grew upward, and a strange pink light emanating from the centre of her flower ‘hair’.

Apparently a Fae’s _‘brain’_ wasn’t in the traditional space as most creatures. In fact, their _‘brain’_ was easily translated to their _‘soul’_ energy. In a Layman’s terms, brains, Lanaya found, were just a collection of cells that recorded memories and gave instructions to the body.

A Fae’s soul did the exact same thing.

Mireska was closer now, and Lanaya could make out her big yellow eyes, the sclera blending in with the irises, and her pupils were large and wide. Letting her see in the dark better.

The Dark Willow gave no indication that she could see, nor sense, Lanaya. Regardless, the Templar Assassin held her breath, waiting for Mireska to pass her by.

And deliver the fatal blow.

“Hehehehe, ahum ahum-dedum.” She carelessly stomped and skipped along, mumbling some folk song she must’ve heard back in the town tavern. Lanaya was still concerned that Mireska was trying to play her for a fool. Acting careless when, in actuality, she was fully prepared for a psi blade diving for her spine.

Lanaya bit her lip, plotting out her escape plan if that were the case. Mireska was a talented mage, one that could shift the environment, summoning bushes and trees in an instant, from what she’d in any creature foolish enough to take her head on.

Mireska passed her by, humming by with a sway in her hips, and Lanaya wouldn’t admit she was briefly distracted by those jiggling thighs.

Lanaya shook her head, _‘Now or never.’_

Lanaya rushed out into a sprint, in an instant, she was one foot away from Mireska, her psi blade out and ready, punching forward straight for the Fae’s heart, straight through the back.

In that same instant, a grey shadow appeared in Lanaya’s peripheral vision.

And she fell unconscious on the dirt.

***

Lanaya groaned awake, her forehead was aching a throbbing pain. Her cheek was being poked in by someone, over and over again.

 _“Bwha—?”_ Lanaya surged forward, and found her arms held above her head. Chains rattled as she struggled to move her arms, her wrists bound together by some strange, strong metal clasps. She tried to summon her psi blades, to no avail. She didn’t have much of a chance to think about it, the Dark Willow bending her knees to meet Lanaya’s eyes.

“Ohh! You’re awake. Took you longer to wake up than miss grouchy there.”

Lanaya sat up straight, finding the scowling eyes of one of the Phantom Assassins, one of the many Sisters of the Veil. Lanaya recognized this one though, finding her on a few assassinations, she was—

“Mortred?” Lanaya groggily asked, realizing how dry her mouth was after speaking.

“Lanaya.” Mortred returned sharply, her accent gave Lanaya a shiver as she said her name. They’d talked once or twice before, usually angrily yelling at one another for stealing an assassination. Fortunately, Mortred didn’t seem too angry at her, based on her glowering at Mireska.

“Aw, you two know each other!” Mireska giggled, setting her lantern down in the middle of the ambient lit room. The walls were made of dark oak wood, and it was more likely they were in a shack of some sort, considering the smallness of it. What Lanaya found curious, was that there seemed to be no doors or windows in sight, leading her to believe they were transported here magically. Possibly a temporary space that Mireska could transport herself.

After all, it was unlikely that the Fae woman had dragged both Lanaya and Mortred here without waking them up. Especially so with Mortred’s armour.

“Alrighty, let’s get started with the fun!” Mireska cheered, turning over to Mortred. The grey woman audibly growled at Mireska’s approach, but was unable to move, due to the same kind of bindings Lanaya was trapped in.

“Keep your filthy hands off me.” Mortred snarled, unable to do anything as her helm was unceremoniously thrown to the side, the metal clunking on the floor. Mortred’s hair fell down gracefully, long strands of black hair decorated the sides of her face, like a veil hiding her features.

Lanaya blinked, never seeing the grey woman’s hair let down like that. It framed her angular face beautifully, not that Lanaya thought she was beautiful or anything, but there was something so enticing about seeing one of the veiled sisters’ own assassins so vulnerable and enticing.

“Nope,” Mireska smirked, breaking Lanaya from her ogling the woman her hands roughly grabbed at the sides of Mortred’s jaw, idly playing with the assassin’s cheeks with her pink thumbs, “If anything, I’m gonna keep my hands all over you.”

Mireska looked thoughtful for a moment, “I’ll just be checking for weapons,” Her eyes turned deviant, “I promise.”

And suddenly the whole situation made sense.

“You’re going to have your way with us.” Lanaya mumbled, her arms slackening in the chains.

Mireska looked over her shoulder, apparently hearing the Templar Assassin’s words. She rolled her eyes, still with her mischievous smirk, “Consider it payment for both your little murder attempts.”

Lanaya was at a loss for words.

“You filthy bitch!”

Mortred certainly wasn’t lost for them however. But Mireska was quick to let her know what she thought of that. With a sweet smile, the Dark Willow spun around and took Mortred’s hair with one hand, yanking her upward. Mortred hissed in pain, grunting as she was forced to meet Mireska’s hands.

“Be thankful that I hadn’t killed you both,” The Fae woman spat, her other hand curling around Mortred’s throat, “but this can be alleviated if you so choose.”

Mortred said nothing, but based on the ragged and choked attempts to breath, that wasn’t entirely her choice.

“Well, you wanna die?” Mireska taunted, tilting her head and leaning forward, “C’mon, use your big girl words!” Lanaya could see Mireska’s arm tense up, and Mortred’s choked attempts at breathing increased, her lungs desperate to take in air that was denied.

Lanaya did her best to ignore the heat rising between her thighs.

Mireska let go of Mortred’s hair, and stepped aside. Lanaya could see the other assassin’s once grey skin pale, nearing an ashen white. Her lips were a similar colour and hung open, with her eyes rolled up, desperate to at least breath.

Lanaya couldn’t utter a word, watching Mireska’s mirthful grin widen, her eyes unblinking and focused on every small movement Mortred made.

Just as Mortred’s arms slackened, Mireska released her.

The Phantom Assassin hacked and coughed, her breath rapid and quick, saliva and spit dripping from her, assumedly, numb lips.

Mireska trailed a finger down the side of Mortred’s face, the tip curled under her chin and tilted the assassin’s head to look her in the eyes.

“ _Well?_ ” Mireska asked, repeating herself, unbothered to hide the venom in her voice, “You wanna _die?_ ”

Mortred mumbled something.

Lanaya winced as a ringing clap sounded through the small room.

“Big girl words.” Mireska sang, her hand straightened out like a board, and Mortred’s head flung to hang near her shoulder. A red handprint clear as day on her cheek.

“No.” Mortred said, unwilling to look at her assailant.

Mireska squatted down, giving Lanaya a great look at her ass, which should have made her look away in disgust, with the knowledge of what the Fae planned to do with both of them. But she couldn’t help but stare, especially with those thighs in her view, leading up to a pair of pink panties.

The Fae woman was rubbing her thumb over the red mark she’d made on Mortred’s cheek, cooing in small hums. Mortred winced and refused to look into Mireska’s eyes, for whatever reason, but allowed the Fae to keep touching her face, small whimpers at the back of her injured throat.

“Hush, girl. I actually really don’t want to hurt you,” Mireska crooned, her voice as thick and sweet as honey, “this is just payment for the attempt on my life. And since a veiled sister has made the attempt, I assume we’ll be seeing each other in the future too, won’t we?”

“I won’t stop hunting you,” Mortred growled, still breathing heavily for air, but not struggling from Mireska’s hand, “Your name was spoken, thus you must die.”

“Setting up another date, hm?” Mireska giggled, “I love it when a woman is so forward with me,” still rubbing her cheek, Mireska let her other hand fall down onto Mortred’s armour. The grey woman grunted, and Lanaya could hear metal clasps being undone one after the other, more armour being thrown to the side.

Grey-green shoulderpads, a cloak, vambraces and then her breastplate. All thrown carelessly to the wooden floor.

Lanaya not-so-subtly leaned her body to the side, catching Mortred in just a chain shirt, the hem caught under Mortred’s belt, her arms and shoulders were bare. There were intricate, black lines tattooed into her skin, trailing from her wrists up to her shoulders, and Lanaya assumed there were more underneath.

Mireska made a small cooing noise, “I’ve never seen a veiled sister naked before. Do all of them have tattoos, or are you just particularly naughty, Mortred?” Mireska purposefully elongated each syllable of the grey woman’s name, rubbing in the fact that veiled sisters were supposed to keep their names a secret.

Mortred refused to respond, but based on the faint pink dusting her cheeks, Lanaya assumed tattoo’s weren’t all that common.

“For an adult, Mortred, you act like such a rebellious teenager,” Mireska teased, trailing an energy soaked finger down the centre of Mortred’s mail shirt. The grey assassin gasped out, but Lanaya couldn’t see why, only hearing the slow, snapping of metal.

A chain shirt was thrown to the side, and Lanaya’s face heated up.

“And we won’t need this either!” Mireska giggled, and the ripping of fabric followed.

A plain black bra was chucked over her head, landing squarely in Lanaya’s lap. Lanaya was convinced her face was a bright red, staring widely at the torn bra, which was a lot smaller than her own.

“I can see why you wear so many layers, don’t wanna let your sisters see these naughty tattoos, Mortred,” Mireska teased, trailing her hands along Mortred’s arms, following the intricate black lines, until they fell out of Lanaya’s sight, “and you hardly have anything in the chest department. What are these, B cups? Probably on the smaller side of the spectr—”

“B-cups!” Mortred blurted out. Lanaya did a double take, unsure why Mortred would even dignify Mireska’s question, “just B cups.”

“Aw, is it a sore topic?” Mireska continued to tease. Mortred let out a shaky sigh, and Lanaya’s eyes widened at Mireska’s moving arms, and assumed her hands were busy with Mortred’s breasts.

“Bitch.” Mortred mumbled out.

“Sorry you feel that way,” Mireska was certainly _not_ sorry with that tone, “Let’s see what our other resident assassin thinks.”

The Fae stepped aside, giving Lanaya an eyeful of Mortred’s upper body. The Templar Assassin's jaw dropped, following the maze of lines on Mortred’s grey body, turning only in right angles along her body, one line passing under a perky breast, while the other went over the other breast’s nipple. Mireska was still fondling a breast, rolling it slowly in her fingers.

“Do you like her body?” Mireska smirked, her fingers splayed over the smooth, grey skin until they pinched at the assassin’s black nipple. Mortred grunted, closing her eyes and turning away from Lanaya’s wide-eyed gaze.

“Do I need to teach you a lesson in using your big girl words?” Mireska sweetly threatened, pulling Mortred’s nipple upward, earning a small whine of pain.

“N-no,” Lanaya quickly stuttered, trying her best to tear her gaze away from Mortred’s slim, perfect body, “I guess... she looks alright.”

“Just alright?” Mireska pressed, stepping around Mortred’s body, resting her hands on that taut stomach. Mortred jumped and shivered in Mireska’s embrace, looking over her shoulder slightly with soft features, as the Fae pressed her lips against the grey, elfen ear.

“Your eyes tell the truth better, why don’t you speak for them?” Mireska suggested, her pink hands trailed up Mortred’s body slowly, somehow managing to follow the trail of those tattooed lines perfectly without seeing them, slowly rising to Mortred’s chest. The assassin squirmed quietly, her mouth open slightly as near-silent groans passed her lips, the pink dusting her cheeks slowly intensifying, contrasting lovely with her grey skin.

‘Is Mortred enjoying this?’ Lanaya watched her in both confusion, and arousal, unable to tear her eyes away from the grey woman, ‘She can’t be, Mireska must be doing something.’

“Lanaya,” Mireska sang slowly, accentuating each letter of her name, sending shivers through the Templar Assassin’s body, “Do you need the same treatment?”

Lanaya immediately looked into Mireska’s eyes.

“I— She’s, _uh_ ,” Lanaya wet her lips, watching Mireska’s assaulting fingers rise up further, ghosting along Mortred’s upper abdominals, then reversed their movement, curling back down until they reached the veiled woman’s belt.

“Be honest with yourself,” Mireska whispered into Mortred’s elfen ear, and Lanaya wasn’t sure who the Fae woman was talking to anymore, “What do you think of her?”

Mortred’s breath grew heavier, but not from the results of her heavily bruised neck. The heat in the air was growing increasingly heavier. Was the air being affected, like some kind of airborne aphrodisiac? Were they being influenced by some magic in the room?

Lanaya felt heavy, her body was like a brick in water. Just sinking further and further into the depravity of it all, resulting in a noticeable wetness in her pants that she refused to acknowledge. She refused to give in and answer Mireska’s question, and admit that she found Mortred—

“Beautiful.”

Lanaya blinked, fear and arousal rising within her upon the realization that she’d admitted to finding Mortred, who was being taken against her will, beautiful. That her mind was definitely being influenced by something.

“Deviants,” Mortred gasped, Mireska’s hands taking both of her small breasts, rolling them gingerly. Mortred shivered, biting her lip and giving Lanaya hooded eyes, “both of you.”

Lanaya shook her head, ready to deny the Phantom Assassin’s accusation, but was swiftly interrupted by Mireska.

“Maybe,” Mireska admitted, lowering a hand from the perky breast, and summoned more of her magic forth, a sharp thorn growing from the nail, “but let’s see what you think.”

“No—!”

In an instant, Mortred’s belt was torn off, the crotch section of her pants following. Mortred was frozen, her mouth agape and her eyes wide at the pink hand hovering above her black underwear, more of those black tattoos snaking down to her sacred area.

“Please—”

“ _Quiet_ ,” Mireska growled lowly, her hand slapped around Mortred’s mouth before she could retort, “Would you have spared me if I had begged? Would you have shown me mercy?”

Mortred’s silence was telling.

“And you,” Mireska’s harsh gaze turned to Lanaya, who stared with wide, fearful eyes, “would you have?”

Lanaya stared into Mireska’s yellow eyes, noting the angry tears the Fae was trying to hold back. She shook her head, the Hidden Ones demanded the Fae die, and she would have—was going to, kill her just for the knowledge they offered in exchange.

“No.” Lanaya breathed, shame welling up as Mireska’s features darkened.

“Then neither of you should expect mercy from me,” Mireska’s hand roughly grabbed Mortred’s underwear, and tore it off, “I’m not the bad guy here.”

‘Sounded like she’s convincing herself.’ Lanaya thought sadly, watching Mortred’s fearful eyes widen. Mireska removed her hand, and a thick vine had taken place between Mortred’s biting teeth.

Lanaya couldn’t believe that Mortred’s shaven pussy was on display, the tattoos curling around it and down her thighs. Pink lips contrasted with the grey skin around it, a small trail of wetness on her puffy lips.

“Naughty girl needs to be punished.” Mireska ran her tongue along Mortred’s ear, making her visibly shiver.

 _‘In disgust,’_ Lanaya assumed.

Mireska’s fingers played with that puffy, pink pussy, her fingers gently circling over those wet lips. Mortred grunted, leaving her mouth closed tightly, unwilling to show any sort of weakness to the Fae woman. Mireska’s other hand fondled a grey breast, showing off how responsive Mortred’s body really was.

“Look at her.” Mireska husked, leading both women to stare into one another's eyes. Mortred’s eyes softened on contact, the pink flush on her cheeks deepened to a red, her mouth dropping and letting a moan drawl out from those enticing lips. Lanaya felt her mouth go dry, yearning to feel those lips on hers.

Either lips, really.

“She’s beautiful, isn’t she? You wish she were doing this to you.” Mireska continued, both assassin’s internally agreeing with her, much to their annoyance. Mortred’s moans picked up, her hips mildly rolling into those playful hips, her eyes going lidded and her breathing picked up.

Lanaya gulped, trying to wet her mouth as she imagined pressing her body into Mortreds. For her to be the one to leave Mortred a gasping mess beneath her, as her fingers soaked themselves in her wetness.

“Get out of my head,” Mortred growled, looking over her shoulder at Mireska’s mischievous smile.

“You’ve still got fight in you, Mortred,” Mireska noted, the glee still in her voice, “But your pleasure wasn’t for your, or my, sake.”

The Fae woman picked herself up, and as she stood, her clothes seemed to simply drape off her like autumn leaves. Lanaya’s jaw dropped, watching as Mireska brought up her slick fingers, rubbing them together as juices coalesced into strings.

Mireska took slow, enticing steps toward Lanaya, each roll of her hips singing her, admittedly, large behind shaking. For a moment, Lanaya wanted to be Mortred, if only to get an eyeful of that jiggling, pink ass.

Lanaya watched Mireska squat down, her fuzzy pussy on clear display, with how her knees widened out, probably giving Mortred an eyeful of that ass.

“It was all for you,” Mireska sweetly smiled, “you love seeing her in pleasure, don’t you?”

Lanaya looked to the side, unwilling to answer verbally, but gave her a tiny nod.

“Oh? At least you’re a little more complicit than the miss grouchy,” Mireska husked, she knelt forward, moving her head closer to Lanaya’s. If she wanted, the templar assassin could headbutt her pretty, rose-like head.

Probably wouldn’t knock the Fae woman unconscious, but even if it did, it wouldn’t get her any closer to freedom.

“Here’s a reward.” Mireska raised her still wet fingers up, and pressed them against Lanaya’s lips. Lanaya didn’t want to give her the satisfaction, at first, but as she wiped them over her lips, her tongue darted out to lick up that wetness. Mortred was on her tongue, in a roundabout way, and enjoyed how Mireska forced her fingers into her mouth, rubbing them along her tongue.

Lanaya could have bitten down, taken a few fingers just to spite the Fae woman. But the juices on her tongue were more than enough to dissuade her from that action. The assassin looked past the intruding hand, the wide, blushing face of Mortred had stared in a combination of shock and arousal.

Lanaya smiled, opening her mouth and making a show for Mortred, running her teeth slowly over the fingers that played with the phantom assassin’s puffy pussy. It slipped her mind, just for a moment, of who exactly she was doing this to.

‘It doesn’t matter who I’m doing this to,’ Lanaya defended herself, relishing in the pink fingers running over her tongue and teeth delicately, ‘Only who I’m doing this for.’

Mireska pulled her hand back, looking at her saliva covered fingers with a satisfied smirk.

“What do you want from me now?” Lanaya whispered, flinching away from Mireska’s approaching face. The Fae woman pulled the facemask down, letting it rest on her neck.

A hand gripped her dress, pulling at the opening at her breasts.

“Your naked body.” Mireska growled seductively. Lanaya watched with wide, fearful eyes as her dress was pulled off without effort, tossed to the side like the broken piece of fabric it was. Lanaya gulped, her white bra and black tights revealed in all their glory.

Mireska tore off her bra with the same amount of effort as her dress, letting drop down with the, equally ruined, black bra of Mortred. Mireska hummed, taking note of Lanaya’s inverted, pink nipples.

“Damn, now these are some tits.” Mireska hungrily licked her lips, surging forward to take one of those hidden nipples into her waiting lips. Lanaya cried out, sighing as Mireska suckled at her treat the other hand gently rolling her other breast. The assassin closed her eyes and bit her lip, letting the violation of her body continue, the apparent ‘price’ of the attempt she made on the Fae woman’s life.

Mireska deepened her suckling, until the nipple in her mouth was nice and hard, poking out from its hiding space and relished in Mireska’s eager tongue. Lanaya shivered, her body being far more honest with what was happening than her mind. Mireska parted, a small trail of saliva following from her wet breast, the nipple poking out into the air.

“Now the other.” Mireska whispered, her eyes twinkling with delight.

Lanaya moaned aloud, feeling those magical lips draw out her other, hidden nipple. Lanaya opened her eyes, finding Mortred with her own, wide eyes, her lips bitten into so hard it looked like they were going to bleed.

“Mortred.” Lanaya groaned out, her thighs shaking as Mortred sighed quietly, the phantom assassin trying to grind her own thighs together.

There was a single chuckle on her breast, and Mireska saw those entrancing, yellow eyes making contact with her own. Mireska sank her teeth into her sensitive nipple, drawing it out entirely. Lanaya cried out, her thighs shaking and steadily meeting together, pleasure shaking her to her core.

Mireska’s hands fell to the waistline of Lanaya’s tights, and pulled them down and around Lanaya’s curvy rear, taking them from her feet and chucking them to the side. Lanaya shivered as her wetness was exposed to the warm air.

Lanaya closed her eyes again, waiting for Mireska to have her way with her body.

Lanaya felt a pinch on her pale bicep, opening her eyes to find her vision consumed by Mireska’s.

“Look into my eyes,” Mireska ordered.

Lanaya opened them wider, and gasped from the shock. Mireska had closed the gap between them, close enough that they could kiss, if prompted.

“You can see the yellow, yes? Where the iris and the sclera roll into one?”

Lanaya tilted her head slightly, Mireska following her, “The sclera?”

“The bit outside the iris, silly,” Mireska cooed, running a pink hand down the side of her face, “It’s the white part of the eye, in your case.”

Lanaya nodded her head in understanding, then shook it to answer the Fae’s question.

“I can’t see yours.”

“Then you’re not searching deep enough,” Mireska husked, “keep searching. Keep staring.”

Lanaya did just that, fascinated by how the yellow colour seemed to move. When she picked a space in the Fae’s eyes, she tried to keep a hold of it, but her gaze slowly moved around in a slight circle, as if the part she was staring at was shimmering and moving around the pupil. Or Iris. It was hard to tell where the iris ended and where the sclera began.

“I’d like to tell you something about them.” Mireska hummed, keeping her head absolutely still. Lanaya wondered how she could do that, and what the big deal about her eyes was. There was some trickery going on, as a Fae was prone to do, but it was incredibly difficult to understand what exactly she was planning.

Layana’s eyes felt heavy, she nearly let them close, but the urge to find the difference between the colours in Mireska’s eyes was eating her up. She wasn’t exactly sure why she was doing it anymore, it was like an idea planted in her head. She couldn’t understand what it was Mireska wanted her to do.

“You’ve always been a curious thing, haven’t you?” Those amber eyes spoke to her, soft whispers passing through her eyes into her brain. Lanaya nodded slowly. She was a curious person by nature, uncovering secrets had led her to the role she held to this day.

“That’s why you have to find out the truth. Where does the iris end, and the sclera begin? The truth is in my eyes.” Lanaya felt something touch her naked skin, it was warm, trailing circles on her stomach.

“ _Little circle, little circle, come follow me._ ”

Lanaya heard Mireska’s voice, but didn’t bother responding, trying to follow her moving eyes, like a whirlpool of golden amber. Her eyes followed the outskirts of Mireska’s eyes in tiny circles, the rest of her body completely motionless.

“But only after you stare into them. Try to find the difference between the iris and sclera, Little circle, little circle, come follow me. ”

Lanaya’s eyes swirled, following the border of those golden eyes in grand arcs. She couldn’t think as well as she did before. Why was that? Why couldn’t she find the sclera? No, that wasn’t what she wanted to… _to…_

“Think…” Lanaya droned, brows furrowed in confusion.

“You don’t need to _think_. _Thinking_ won’t let you see the difference. _Look_ into my eyes, find the difference. You want to find the _difference_ , because you love _knowing_. _Knowing_ let's you _learn_. When you _learn_ , you become _smarter_. But if you were _smarter_ , then you’d find the _difference_. Because you love _knowing_. _Knowing_ let’s you _learn_. When you _learn_ , you become _smarter_. You’ll be _smarter_ in my eyes. Follow the yellow. Follow the gold. Follow the amber. _Little circle, little circle, come follow me._ ”

Lanaya’s face slackened, eyes open enough to keep following the yellow swirls. Curving into colour after colour, sinking her eyes deeper and deeper.

“When you stare into my eyes, you can’t help but try to follow how they swirl. But are _they_ swirling? Or are _you_ swirling?” Her golden eyes seemed to wrap around themselves in a dizzying motion of colour, gold and amber interfered with one another, wisps of liens circling around, all leading to the next circular line. To the next circular line. To the next circular line. To the next circular line. To the next circular line. To the next—

 _“Little circle, little circle, come follow me.”_ Miraska sang in a low voice, tenderly running her thumbs around and around Lanaya’s cheeks. Lanaya couldn’t follow the lines properly, there was no _difference_ , and yet there was. She couldn’t see it, though. She wasn’t _smart_ enough to see it. Didn’t _know_ enough to find the _difference_. Searching deeper and deeper into those eyes, because she needed to _learn_. So she could be _smarter_.

And yet she felt _dumber_ every time she went deeper.

“When you try to follow the gold, you get lost, lost around and around, trying to find another place to hold to. Keep following, _little circle, little circle, come follow me.”_

Lanaya groaned, dropping her jaw, no longer able to keep it closed.

“When you try to follow the amber, you find yourself again, you can follow the circle easier now, but you’ll lose it, because the amber gets smaller and smaller, the further you follow it.”

Lanaya’s eyes swirled and twirled. How long had they swirled? How had she not found the centre of Mireska’s eyes? They were right there in the middle, but she couldn’t find her way. She was lost in those eyes. She was lost in her mind. She wasn’t smart enough to know the way.

“Then you’re dropped deeper into the yellow, and you can’t think. You don’t know where you are, but lost in an imaginary colour, all in your mind. All you can see is yellow.”

Lanaya wasn’t sure what to think anymore, a small trail of drool leaving her lips.

“But you still follow, follow blindly into the yellow. And that’s when the gold finds you.”

Lanaya moaned, her eyes forcefully widened into those golden eyes. The yellow eyes. The amber eyes. Golden. Yellow. Amber. Golden— Yellow— Amb—Gol—Ye—A—

“Faster and faster. Falling in the circle. Can you find the difference, _little circle?_ ”

Lanaya shook her head numbly, more of a slight twitch.

“Keep looking, _little circle,_ keep falling into my eyes, _little circle_ , don’t stop trying to find the difference and, _come follow me.”_

Lanaya nodded her head dumbly. She knew she was _smart_. She was a... _something_. Something that did something to people.

She didn’t remember. She just saw yellow.

“What are you doing?” Lanaya droned on, the only thing keeping herself upright was the chains on her wrist, meaning she was in a perpetual state of falling. Falling right into those golden eyes.

“I’m showing you my eyes,” Mireska whispered, her thumbs curling down to Lanaya’s supple breasts, “And you’re falling into them.”

Lanaya moaned shamelessly, unable to even blink. She saw amber, and she felt her mind slip a little more. She knew her name. Her name was Lanaya. What did she do again? Her job?

She saw gold. And she couldn’t answer those questions. She could remember her name, her name was Lanaya. What were the questions she asked?

She saw yellow. There was no question. There was only yellow. Her name was Lanaya, and she loved yellow.

“That’s it, _little circle_ , keep falling. Fall into my eyes. Fall into the yellow. You fall and fall, and you’ll keep falling. When you see gold, you will tell me what you want. When you see amber, you will beg for me to touch you. When you see yellow, you’ll stop, and forget you saw the gold and amber. Then we’ll spin around again. You’ll see gold, now.” Mireska pressed her pink fingers into Lanaya’s breasts, and she hummed delightfully as they sunk into the supple flesh.

“I want Mortred.” Lanaya slurred drunkenly, gold filling her vision, and therefore, her mind. She pictured Mortred on her knees in this golden landscape, lapping at Lanaya’s wet cunt. In it, she was pinching and pulling at her nipples, knees shaking as pleasure invaded her golden world.

In reality, Mireska was pinching and pulling, grinning widely as she stared into Lanaya’s eyes. Mortred could hear the entire exchange, unable to see Lanaya’s slack face, stuck in a trance. But she couldn’t help but rub her thighs in and out, horror and arousal pooling in her stomach. Such things she renounced upon taking up her blades.

But her denouncements meant squat when she constantly broke the rules all the time.

“Amber now, _little circle.”_

Heat coursed through Lanaya, she grit her teeth and widened her eyes wider, staring into the amber eyes, barely an inch from her own. She thrust her chest out, getting more of those pink fingers to sink into her breasts. Her crotch was alight desire, eager wetness soaking her thighs as she rolled them in and out. Mireaska’s hands landed firmly on her toned thighs, earning a squeal from Lanaya, her nerves on fire with every slight movement.

“Beg for pleasure, _come follow me.”_ Mireska licked Lanaya’s lower lip slowly, the assassin shivering as her nerves burned with more and more pleasure.

“Please touch me,” Lanaya slurred drunkenly, letting Mireska delve deeper into her mouth as those eyes violated her mind, “I need your fingers in me. Shove them in me, all of them, I need to be stretched out, fuck me please, please, please I’ll do anything! I need—”

“And now Yellow.” Mireska whispered against Lanaya’s thin lips.

Lanaya stopped. Her nerves stopped transferring pleasure.

 _‘Why should they?’_ Lanaya asked, her face now slack, _‘I’m just sitting here. The yellow is all that matters.’_

“When you see gold again,” Mireska grinned, bringing her fingers further up Lanaya’s thighs, a single finger pressing flat between Lanaya’s wet sex, “You’ll tell me what you want, but you’ll hear Mortred speak, instead of this voice.

 _‘That sounds nice.’_ Lanaya thought mindlessly, not really bothered by that funny feeling between her legs. She was too busy falling slowly into the yellow. She wasn’t sure if she was falling up or down anymore. She simply fell. It was nice. Peaceful. She could sway from side to side, wandering in the yellow.

Lanaya knew It wasn’t a bad thing, being lost that is. She often found her mind lost in books all the time, enjoying that fleeting feeling of being entranced in a book. Being lost in the yellow was much of the same.

Then she saw gold.

“You love me, don’t you?” Mortred asked, her voice low and husky, tenderly rubbing a single finger up and down her wet slit, pleasure coursing through her body. Electricity sparking at the end of her fingers and toes, all spreading from her core.

“Yesh, I love you sho much,” Lanaya drunkenly into Mortred’s beautiful, golden eyes, She followed it along, guided by a hand in her own. Grey skin and black hair accompanying those golden eyes. The curves of those golden eyes drawing her in, tempting her to fall. She loved when Mortred tied her up like this, just like her fantasies. Following the gold round and round. She could suffer the pleasure in Mortred’s embrace all day. Taking another swirling step through the gold.

She moaned, her tongue darting her hung lips to meet Mortred’s own tongue, letting them slip around one another. Mortred closed the gap, but neither closed their eyes, staring into one another with a deep, loving embrace.

_“Little circle, little circle, come follow me.”_

Lanaya pressed deeper into the kiss, moaning even deeper into Mortred’s mouth, those delicate fingers sunk into her wet, ready cunt. Two fingers spread her open, sliding along her warm walls until Mortred was knuckle deep inside her.

Lanaya’s thighs shook lightly, leaning forward into the kiss, rolling her hips into the fingers, encouraging her lover to fuck her. Fuck her like the gold fucked her mind.

_“Little circle, little circle, come follow me.”_

Mortred broke the kiss, using her other hand to keep Lanaya from trying to re-engage. Lanaya gave a long whine, her hips quivering and her stomach tightened. She wanted more from Mortred. Why must she always tease her? Why must the gold tempt her, to follow along, follow along into the love.

“Please, Mortred,” Lanaya begged, a hair above a whisper, “I need more of your fingers. I can fit more, I need more! I need you to love me!”

“Yellow.”

Lanaya went slack, the fingers inside her made their swift exit. Lanaya didn’t mind though. She was in the yellow now. Falling everywhere into it’s warm embrace. Her mind was yellow. Yellow was friendship. She didn’t need to love Mortred anymore, but she did anyway. Just stare into her eyes, wonder what could be if she had the bravery to ask for gold. A golden band? She wanted a golden band with an amber gem. Tell her she wanted Mortred, and give her that golden ring.

“I’m going to countdown from ten,” Mortred husked, “Every number, you get closer to the centre, the centre is zero. When you hear that number, you’ll see black.”

Lanaya nodded her head in understanding. She’d do anything for Mortred now. She was in her mind. Embracing her in that calming, warm yellow.

“When you see black, you’re going to cum. You’re going to cum harder than you have ever done in your life,” Mortred husked, her grey fingers lovingly traced her back, pulling her in for a hug. Lanaya hummed, drawing herself in to the warmth. Their foreheads touched, and Lanaya was convinced she had fallen near the bottom of those eyes.

“Do you understand, _little circle?_ ”

Lanaya nodded. She liked to cum. She liked to cum thinking about Mortred. Her devastating looks, her grey skin that looked as smooth as porcelain.

“Ten, _little circle._ ”

Lanaya felt a tingle in her back. The yellow was falling deeper now, and she could see amber now.

“I want to fall with you Mortred,” Lanaya mumbled, “I want to feel you.”

Mortred smiled, bringing her hands up against the chains, there was a clink sound, and Lanaya’s hands were freed. They trailed down the smooth of Mortred’s back holding her in that same embrace.

“That’s it,” Mortred husked, those amber eyes making Lanaya feel so lost, “Keep losing yourself in the amber. Nine, little circle” Lanaya shivered, her hands slipping around onto Mortred’s muscled stomach, “when you’re lost, you’ll call out to what you want. And you want the number to reach the bottom. So you can reach the bottom, eight, come follow me.”

Lanaya gasped, then bit her lip, nodding against Mortred’s forehead lightly.

“You’ll fall all the way to the bottom. To the black. The centre. You’ll fall and cum until your brain fades. Seven,” Lanaya hummed throatily, letting her hands rest on Mortred’s breasts, fondling them roughly. Mortred’s moaned appreciatively, pushing her chest out from side, letting each breast push into Lanaya’s hands, “You want to cum, don’t you? The amber is telling you to tell me, six, _little circle._ ”

Lanaya nodded again, “Yes, I wanna fall. I wanna cum with you, Mortred.”

“Good girl, five. All that’s left is to fall into the yellow,” Lanaya’s hands dropped to the side, her mouth going slack, lost in the yellow, falling again. But it felt faster. Falling faster and faster. She could see it now, the tiniest pinprick of black, “Then, then you’ll fall into the black, and cum, you’ll cum and fall asleep.”

Lanaya mumbled something out, her eyes feeling heavier than ever.

“Are you ready?” Mortred’s grey skin was pink now. That was strange. Lanaya nodded anyway, it was what Mortred would have wanted.

Mireska grinned, her own voice rang out instead of Mortreds’, _“Come follow me.”_

Lanaya smiled fondly, letting three of Mireska’s fingers slip inside her soaked cunt.

‘Mireska?’ Lanaya dumbly wondered.

“Four-three-two-one-ZERO,” Mireska’s fingers pumped in and out of Lanaya’s squirting cunt as she screamed, the most intense orgasm wrecking her body as she shook hard in Mireska’s arms, “CUMCUMCUM!!!”

“Oh _fuuuuck!_ ” Lanaya’s mind was black and blank. Empty and devoid of any thought except pleasure. Pleasure soaking her mind. She was lost, well and truly lost, as her pussy was being stretched out by three fingers. She fell onto Mireska’s shoulder, but she could only see black, her mind overwhelmed.

She screamed out again, her toes felt numb and she couldn’t feel her fingers, the floor below her soaked by her own pleasure puddle, and her thighs completely covered in her own juices. Mireska’s hand pumped in and out, and Lanaya couldn’t tell if she was falling anymore. There was only the blackness, only the pleasure. She was still cumming. She wasn’t sure how, but that wasn’t important.

She didn’t need to think.

“Mortred! Fuck me Mortred! Fuck!” Lanaya cursed and cried, her arms going slack, her mouth and face going numb as she rested entirely against Mireska. Her body still vibrating as the remnants of the best orgasm of her life started to dissipate, her limbs and eyelids twitching.

Her eyes closed, and she was lost to the blackness. Shivering away as orgasms ravaged her, even as she slept.

She saw Mortred.

***

Mortred watched the entire exchange with wide, flushed eyes as Lanaya was gently placed down on the floor. Mireska stood up, turning her naked body to face the phantom assassin. Mortred forced her emotions back down, her still blushing cheeks betraying her neutral expression. She said nothing, watching the Fae take slow step after slow step toward her.

Mortred could see a glistening wetness from between Mireska’s pink thighs, her fingers itching toward her inner thighs, lightly grabbing the squishy skin to satisfy her urge to touch. The grey woman shook her head, lips curled in disgust.

“You won’t do the same thing to me.”

Mireska chuckled, throwing her head back slightly.

“Of course not. You’re too defiant, your human brain is set on being as defiant as it can. It’s will is very strong.” Mireska praised, the first honest thing she’d said to Mortred without condescension.

This tipped off Mortred straight away. It wasn’t like Mireska to be so kind to her, especially after choking her out.

No matter how much Mortred would deny enjoying that.

She refocused, resting her thighs together to try and stop their quivers as Mireska bent over, her dusky, purple nipple on full display.

“You’re very strong, it’s no wonder Lanaya would love to curl up in your arms,” She curled over more, resting her knees on either side of Mortred’s hips, rolling her soaked slit along the muscled, grey thigh, groaning loudly as she closed in on Mortred’s defiant face, “Oh, yes, Lanaya would be putty under your strong hands.”

“I don’t know what you’re playing at, but—”

“She won’t be waking up any time soon,” Mireska whispered, looking over her shoulder to Lanaya’s resting form, her pale arms and legs fidgeting occasionally.

“What?” Mortred felt her heart drop, and she hated that Lanaya was the cause, “What have you done to her?”

“She’ll be stuck in her unending fall in orgasm after orgasm, alone in the darkness for as long as I want,” She looked back to Mortred, licking her lips slowly, “Unless…”

“Unless what?” Mortred pushed her to the point, disliking how the Fae insisted on stalling her.

“You do as I say, without argument.”

“What?” Mortred’s voice dropped, her heartbeat picking up audibly in her ears.

“You do care for Lanaya, yes?” Mireska asked, despite the knowing smirk on her face, Mortred looked away, her silence enough of an answer for the Dark Willow. Mireska smirk darkened, “Then, if you want her back, possibly even under your thrall, then you’d best do as I say.”

Mortred shook her head, “I wouldn’t control someone. I’d want it to be genuine.”

“I thought that veiled sisters weren’t meant to have relationships at all,” Mireska rested a finger on her lips, a faux-thoughtful look decorated her features, then did a fake gasp, “don’t tell me you’d deny your orders!”

“Quit your patronization, and get to the point,” Mortred growled, a dark flush of embarrassment on her cheeks.

“Renounce your orders to kill me, and go live with that Lanaya woman.” Mireska requested, leaning forward until Mortred’s vision was consumed by those golden eyes.

Mortred shook her head, “I will not.”

“Think about the benefits though,” Mireska followed Mortred’s turning head, preventing her from escaping her gaze, “You and her, kissing and making out, and I get to live. Everyone wins.”

Mortred’s gaze hardened, her glowering eyes focused on Mireska’s pupils.

“Oh, I see,” the Fae woman smirked, “trying to avoid the shifting colours. That’ll work.”

“You won’t hypnotize me.”

“I never intended to,” Mireska sighed, shaking her head, “like a said, you’re too defiant. You even defy your veiled sisters.”

“Then why are you trying?” Mortred hissed.

“I’m not.”

“What purpose could your staring provide then?”

“If you focus on my pupils, I can see into your own soul.”

That answer sent horrified shivers down Mortred’s spine. She immediately tried to close her eyes, but was met with only flickering eyelids instead.

“What have you—?”

“Locked your soul out of your body,” Mireska grinned toothily, “you wouldn’t know but your brain holds the biggest _‘connection’_ to your soul. Most creatures' eyes are connected to one of the larger sections of the brain.”

Mortred’s breath increased as panic set into her heart. Her legs began to move on their own, rubbing back and forth slowly along Mireska’s sex.

“From there, my spell takes over your brain like an infection. I could control your emotions, your body, your memories.” Mireska continued, her face transforming into a more horrifying visage by the moment, and Mortred couldn’t look away.

“But I won’t.”

Mortred could feel her body under her sway again, and she shut her eyes closed, her chest rising up and down in quick, panicked breaths.

“Why?” Mortred asked, her body going slack as despair began to eat away at her. She held no power, much as she could continue to be defiant.

“Because you tried to kill me!” Mireska threw her hands up in exasperation, and Mortred felt her face glow pink. Mireska shook her head, “Seriously, not even a few hours, and you forget why I’m doing this?”

Mireska sighed, rolling forward and pulling Mortred’s head into her chest. Petting Mortred’s hair lovingly, sending Mortred’s thoughts through a rollercoaster of emotions.

“So,” Mortred started, her voice slightly muffled by the pink skin under her, “You won’t hypnotize me?”

Mireska pulled her away, “Why should I? Do you want to be?”

“No.” Mortred quickly responded.

“You’re cute when you lie.” Mireska curled her lips, bringing her head to stare into Mortred’s eyes. This time, Mortred purposefully looked into those yellow eyes, and was slightly confused to find a clear difference between the Fae’s iris and sclera.

“But count yourself lucky,” Mireska leaned forward, giving Mortred a chaste kiss, taking those dusky nipples in her fingers and gave a playful pinch. Mortred squeaked and leaned into the kiss, letting her tongue be stolen by Mireska’s playful mouth. Mireska began to follow Mortred’s tattooed skin, the lines were hers to trace like she’d done it a dozen times before.

Mortred shivered as she followed those lines up her arms, and sighed as they separated.

Mireska unclasped her wrists, and Mortred brought them down, resting them on the small of Mireska’s back. The Phantom assassin blinked, suddenly aware she could strangle the Fae woman, but as far as she knew, if even if she killed the woman now, this space had no visible way out. Mortred assumed that only Mireska could let people out.

“You let me out.” Mortred said dumbly, her eyes wide and confused.

“Sure did,” Mireska sighed daintily, resting a palm on her forehead, “I know you’ll keep hunting me, so how about this,” she clicked her finger, a mischievous smile that reflected her thoughts, “You and Lanaya just happen to hunt me at the same time, then we end up in this little pocket space, have our fun, and pretend I win, every time!”

Mortred opened her mouth, then closed it, looking to the side at Lanaya’s resting form, still twitching and gasping in her sleep.

“They’ll send others after you,” Mortred tried, her neutral expression cracking slightly, her heart speeding up in excitement, “You won’t be able to escape forever.”

“Ehh, potato, potato,” was Mireska’s answer, waving her hand dismissively, “I’ll be fine. But I wanna have the occasional threesome and not have to chain you up every time and excuse my actions with ‘you tried to kill me’.”

Mortred nodded, a small smile forming on her face, “I could understand that.”

“Then?”

“No deal.”

“Aw,” Mireska pouted, “Why not?”

“If I don’t try to kill you with all I have, the order will suspect me of treason, and have me killed.” Mortred answered, her eyes falling back down sadly on Lanaya.

“Knew you’d say that,” Mireska mumbled, “Well. What do you want to do, before I let you both back out?”

Mortred hadn’t taken her eyes of Lanaya, feasting her eyes on her naked form, not taking her eyes off those fat breasts. She nodded once, “wake her up. We should be nice to her.”

Mireska flashed a grin, turning her head over to Lanaya and standing up, bringing Mortred’s hand with her. Mortred shakily stood and allowed Mireska to guide her over, encouraging her to lay atop the pale woman, her arms and legs on either side of Lanaya’s body.

“Wakey, waky Lanaya!”

Lanaya stirred from her rest, her body sore and tired, as if her muscles had spasmed in her sleep.

She tried to get up, but found a presence atop her, preventing her to move any further. Her pale blue eyes opened, and were greeted with Mortred’s green-grey eyes.

“Mortred?” Lanaya mumbled, blinking her eyes awake as she felt Mortred’s body press into hers. She hummed a moan out, a sly smile on her lips.

“I love this dream.” Lanaya husked, taking Mortred’s bubble butt in her hands, squishing and rolling that fat ass under her fingers. Mortred let out an adorable squawk, her head turning over to look at Lanaya’s voracious hands, mauling her ass.

“You’re always so lovely, why don’t you ever pay attention to me?” Lanaya pouted, which turned to a humoured smile, pushing herself up to steal Mortred’s lips. Mortred took a sharp intake of breath, before taking Lanaya’s pale shoulders with her grey hands,

“Because it’s against the—” Mortred tried, stopping as Lanaya shivered strongly against her grey body.

“Fuck, I love your voice.” Lanaya groaned, then maneuvered her head, taking Mortred’s bruised neck between her teeth. Mortred gasped, her fingers tightened against those pale shoulders as Lanaya nipped, kissed and licked her tender neck, squirming as Lanaya took control of the situation, despite being beneath her.

Mortred shuddered, surrendering her body to the feisty woman below her. Her eyes met Mireska’s, who was currently holding a hand to her lips, while the other rubbed at her lower ones slowly. The Fae woman smiled encouragingly behind those pink hands, widening her knees slightly at the scene before her.

Lanaya pulled back, drunkenly tilting her head slightly, drawing Mortred back in.

“These tattoos are so hot too,” Lanaya grinned, running her fingers down lower, resting on the back of Mortred’s thighs, she leaned back up, pushing against Mortred’s hands, “I want to follow each and every one of them with my tongue.”

Mortred gasped as she was forcefully rolled over, her legs played with so that Lanaya’s rested beneath one of her grey ones, and the other flexed over her tattooed hip.

“But first,” Lanaya grinned, then flexed her hips downward, and Mortred quivered against her. Their wet cunts grinded against one another, lips opened and ran across one anothers, “A lower kiss, for my beautiful phantom.”

“Lanaya,” Mortred gasped out, unable to comprehend the pleasure that ground against her. Her shaven crotch wasn’t actually shaven, as some of the other sister’s had assumed so in the community baths, thinking it a sign of vanity she’d displayed. No, Mortred had always been like that. Hair just didn’t seem to grow down there for her.

So feeling those curly, black hairs tickly her skin felt strange. In a good way.

Mortred licked her lips, hooded eyes staring into Lanaya’s manic blue eyes.

“That’s it, say my name in your sexy fucking voice.” Lanaya moaned out, grinding her hips faster and faster. Mortred dropped her hand down, falling down to grip Lanaya’s thigh, her finger’s sinking in that pliant flesh.

Mortred granted her request, slowly accentuating each syllable in a long, husky groan, more as a question due to how Lanaya had asked her to do it.

“Lanaya?”

The woman in question reacted immediately.

“Yes, fuck, yes!” Lanaya moaned, her eyes closed, her pale arms shook, failing to hold her wait. Her body shook slightly, closer to orgasm than Mortred. The grey woman shivered, finding herself enjoying how the prim and proper Lanaya could swear her mouth off, the further she got to her own climax.

“Lanaya.” Mortred repeated, a slowly widening grin on her lips, grinding into Lanaya’s very enthusiastic hips. Soft squishy sounds echoed throughout the room, their pussies pressed into one another, and every time they separated, thin strands of natural lubricant stretched out between them.

Mortred watched Lanaya’s eyes flicker and roll back, each grinding motion, each brief separation only added toward her rising climax.

“Lanaya!” Mortred nearly screamed out, the pleasure coming faster and faster. So much so that Lanaya fell further and further down to the floor, her own movements coming slower, and shakier.

The Phantom Assassin took this opportunity to take the lead. She lifted herself up higher than Lanaya, then began grinding herself against the pale woman much faster than Lanaya had.

The pale woman gasped, turning into a long moan, quivering beneath the grey woman, and dropped one of her hands to rub at her clit, she screamed out, her eyes rolling back into her head, “Fuck! Yes! Don’t stop, don’t you dare fucking stop!”

“Lanaya!” Mortred, her own pleasure coming to a crescendo.

“Yes!” Lanaya collapsed on her back, shaking and shivering on the floor, a stupid grin on her face, still groaning out moan after moan. Lanaya pulled herself away from Mortred’s own movements, “Enough, Mortred, yes.”

Mortred’s eyes widened angrily. To be denied her own climax from Lanaya’s own exhaustion, was unacceptable. Who was she to decide when this ended.

Mortred uncurled herself from Lanaya’s tangled legs, and crawled onto Lanaya.

“Hm? Usually I wake up now.” Lanaya murmured, confusion written on her features.

“You’re not asleep, Lanaya.” Mortred growled, taking Lanaya’s breasts in both hands. Mortred found satisfaction in that shocked expression Lanaya gave, which slowly turned to whines and moans as Mortred groped her breasts roughly.

“It’s cute you thought you were dreaming, Lanaya,” Mireska groaned, still pumping her fingers in and out of her slit, rubbing her breast with the other hand, “But you’re still stuck with me.”

Lanaya froze as Mireska spoke up, and opened her mouth to react to the Fae woman’s presence.

Which was cut off by the smothering setness of Mortred’s denied sex.

“Finish what you start, Lanaya.” Mortred grinned, taking satisfaction in the wide, shocked eyes of the Templar Assassin below her. Which turned to gratification, as Lanaya began to dutifully kiss and lick at Mortreds sensitive folds.

“This is my favourite part.” Mireska mumbled, pinching her nipple and her face gone slack.

Mortred didn’t know what the Fae was talking about, but didn’t care, taking Lanaya’s hair with one hand, and pulling her up. The pale woman moaned into the naked, wet cunt above her, earning a small coo from Mortred.

“You call that eating out?” Mortred taunted shakily, rolling her hips side to side as that tongue explored every fold of her soaked sex, “I’ve gotten better from a drunken virgin.”

Lanaya moaned, doing her best to lick and prod at Mortred’s soaked hole, her hands coming up to rest on that pale bubble butt. Mortred sighed appreciatively, rolling her hips and small arcs, enjoying Lanaya’s earnest attempts at pleasuring her.

 _‘That wasn’t true,’_ Mortred mentally admitted, groaning after a particularly strong lick sent her shoulders shaking, her eyes closing to appreciate the pleasure coursing through every heartbeat, _‘it feels like she’d get off from being told that though.’_

Mortred looked down, eying her love from above, finding wide, worshipping blue eyes unblinking at Mortred’s smirking face. Mortred licked her lips.

“Keep trying though, fuck, we may get somewhere with you yet, Lanaya.” Mortred laughed, reaching around and trailing her nails along Lanaya’s stomach, “unlikely, though.”

Lanaya’s eyes flickered, moans and groans spread through Mortred’s sensitive flesh, that naughty tongue of the pale woman’s had given up trying to flex and curl against Mortred’s cunt. Instead she’d taken to nibbling and sucking Mortred’s clit, which was doing it for the veiled sister, already close to orgasm, and being sent over the edge.

“Yes, good girl Lanaya! Good girl!” Mortred praised, earning her that happy lips against her wetness, as it tended to the heat inside the phantom assassin. Mortred’s eyes fluttered closed, keeping the image of Lanaya’s smiling face in her mind, and came.

Her mind exploded in a mess of pleasure. She shook and swore under her breath, her fingers tightened against Lanaya’s scalp, who seemed to relish in the pleasure as her own moans escaped into the open air. Mortred quivered, and fell forward with a gasp, but was quickly caught by Mireska, who pulled the shocked phantom assassin in for a, surprising, tender kiss.

Mireska held Mortred with a soft embrace, pressing their small breasts together, rubbing their nipples over one another.

“You did so well,” Mireska praised, biting her lip, a sadness hiding those proud eyes, “But all things come to an end.”

Mireska let go of the phantom assassin, helping her off of Lanaya’s face, who was steadily falling back to sleep, exhaustion taking her over. No doubt from her mind being played with by hypnosis and magic. Mortred smiled, leaving Mireska’s arms to lay down next to the pale woman, bringing her in for a loving embrace. She ran her grey hand through Lanaya’s hair.

“You love her, don’t you?” Mireska whispered, those sad eyes staring into Mortred’s own. Mortred smiled tiredly, nodding slowly.

Lanaya grinned, wriggling herself into Mortred’s loving embrace.

“I love you too, Mortred.” Lanaya whispered, moving in for a chaste kiss, which Mortred returned, humming happily into it.

Mireska smiled sadly, watching the last exchange before the two fell asleep, resting in one another's arms.

***

“Sorry for making you watch all that again, Jex.” Mireska laughed nervously, rubbing the base of her neck as the wisp made tiny, angry noises.

“Yes, yes, I know,” Mireska sighed, “I shouldn’t keep doing that to them. But it’s so cute! Watching them profess their love for each other in front of me, every time they try to kill me.”

Jex sighed in the form of a cute squeak.

“Yeah, this time it took Mortred forever to keep up with me. And finding Lanaya was a pain.” Mireska huffed, “Took me forever to get them to smack each other in the head. Hah! Funny every time.”

Mireska smirked, humming that catchy tavern song again, leaving the two assassins in separate rooms.

“Hopefully one day Mortred will take up my deal and give up on the sisterhood.” Mireska said wistfully, following the setting sun out of the town, “Hopefully.”

***

Special thanks to my $5 Patrons:  
Ravenous

Please consider supporting me on Patreon!  
https://www.patreon.com/WriterWrathorn

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to my $5 Patrons:  
> Ravenous
> 
> Please consider supporting me on Patreon!  
> https://www.patreon.com/WriterWrathorn


End file.
